Chloe's Problem (Bechloe) Warning: Self-harm Possible triggers
by Skyeze.10
Summary: You may have noticed most people put Beca with the problems, what if it's Chloe. After Worlds they all learn a secret about Chloe. One they never thought such a happy, gorgeous, confident girl would keep. How could they help? Are they going to be able to help? And Beca will do everything she can and show her real feelings for this redhead to make her understand shes not alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Chlo!" Chloe turned around to look at Beca. She didn't have any idea what was going on. All she remembers is winning Worlds around forty minutes ago. "Chloe? You okay?" Beca said walking to Chloe. "What?" Chloe asked snapping out of her frozen state. "I said, "Are you okay"? Beca said putting a hand on Chloe shoulder causing her to wince in pain. Chloe cleared her throat trying to avoid the pain. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She said walking right past Beca without looking back. Beca turned around with confusion and walking to Fat Amy. "Is Chloe okay?" Fat Amy looked at Beca. "Yeah. Why? Is she hurt?" She said with slight panic. Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She walked straight past me. It was weird. She didn't even look at me. Did I do something wrong?" Fat Amy looked at Beca. "Shortstack. You didn't do anything wrong. If there's something wrong she would tell you or Bree." Beca widened her eyes. "Let's go. Let's get on the bus and get to our celebration party." Beca ran off to the bus, while Fat Amy just watched her sit right next to Chloe. "Well then." She muttered to herself.

Chloe say there not saying anything. However, she noticed Beca was staring at her. "What?" She said without turning her head to look at Beca. "Sorry Red. Are you okay?" Beca asked moving a little closer to Chloe. Chloe was starting to get uncomfortable. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" She asked. Beca looked at her for a minute before saying anything. "Could we talk?" Chloe shook her said. "I don't really want to." Beca stood up and stepped in front of her so Chloe would look at her. "Stop the bus." She said to Fat Amy. "What? Why?" She asked. "Amy. Stop the fucking bus. Now!" Everybody jumped and looked at Beca who was still looking at Chloe. "Becs? What are you doing?" Chloe asked still sitting down. "Get up." Chloe didn't move. "Now." She said. Chloe still wouldn't budge. "Fine." Beca said pulling Chloe up and pulling her out of the bus. Everybody who was still on the bus walked to the window and looked at the two girls waiting for what was going to happen.

"What the hell Beca?" Chloe said pulling her arm out of Beca's grip. "What the hell? What the hell?!" Beca screamed causing Chloe to take a step back. "What is going on Chlo? Seriously. What is up?" Chloe didn't say anything. She knew everyone on the bus was listening to them. "Beca I'm fine." Beca looked at her. "No you are not." Chloe tried turning around to walk back to the bus but Beca stopped her. "No, you are not walking away. Not this time. Chloe why won't you talk to me?" Chloe stopped and turned around. "I'm fine. Let's go. We got a party to get to." She said. She was almost on the bus this time, that was until Beca said something that made her freeze. "Do I have to call Aubrey?" Chloe turned around with wide eyes. "No you don't. You really don't. I'm fine. Seriously. You don't need to call you. Come on we are already late." Beca spoke once more. "We are not leaving. I'm calling Bree." Chloe walked into the bus angrily. Beca pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Bree? What's going on with Chloe?"

"Beca. She didn't tell you yet?"

"What? Talk to me about what?"

"You should wait for her to tell you."

Everybody still didn't back away from the window. They looked at Chloe a few times. She was crying while looking out the window so no one would notice. No one did.

"You are going to tell me now."

"Beca. I don't think it's a good idea coming from me."

"Tell. Me. Now. Or I'll just ignore her like she is ignoring me."

" Oh my god. Don't do that. Not right now. She- She- Beca she is sick."

It took Beca to realize what Aubrey was telling her.

"You mean she... Oh my god. Did she try to you know?"

"From what I know? No. Beca you need to help her."

"I will, Thank you. I have to go. Talk to you later. Next time, when it comes to Chloe, especially Chloe, you need to tell me."

"Okay. You're welcome and I promise."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Beca ran onto the bus. Chloe stood up from where she was sitting. Beca walked to her. She hugged Chloe softly. Everybody looked at them with confusion. Beca let go. "Show me." Chloe looked at her. "What about them?" "They won't tell anyone. I promise. We both know we can trust them." Beca said waiting. Chloe nodded and took off her shirt only leaving her with her bra. Beca took a step back covering her mouth with her hand.

Everybody looked at her stomach, arms, and shoulders. "Chloe." Beca said with tears rolling down her face. Same with everyone else. "I'm sorry." Chloe said her voice breaking. "No. You don't have to be." Stacie said. Chloe stared at the floor of the bus. "We are going to help you. Right girls?" Fat Amy said looking at everybody. Everybody either nodded their head or said yeah. "I will make sure off it." Beca said looking at the cuts all over her stomach. "You could put your shirt back on now." Beca said walking a little closer to Chloe. Chloe put her shirt back on and sat right down. "Do you still want to go to the party?" CR asked. "Well we kinda have to don't we?" Chloe said with a weak smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody walked into the Treble house. "Congrats girls! You did well. I'm proud of you all." Jesse said walking to Beca as the group dispersed. "Most of all, congrats to my best friend." Jesse said as he smiled. "I'm so glad things aren't weird between us since we broke up." Beca said with a smile. "Now Beca, you might just make it that way if you keep saying that everytime we talk." Jesse said with a smile.

Chloe stood by the backdoor watching everyone dance outside. She was upset. Of what? "Chlo? You okay?" She turned around only to find a tiny brunette talking to her. "Yeah." She said with a weak smile. Beca lifted an eyebrow. "Really? You have to talk to me." Chloe looked to the ground and back up at Beca. "No. Not really." She said with tears beginning to form. "Come on let's go talk." Beca said taking her hand and grabbing two drinks and bringing Chloe upstairs.

Beca shut the door behind her and locked it. "What's going on?" She said walking to the bed and sitting next to Chloe. Chloe took a drink of her beer. "I-I don't... do I have to talk about it?" Beca looked straight at her. She shook her head. "You don't have to. Do you have _anything_ you want to talk about?" She said moving a little bit closer to the redhead. "Beca do you like me?" Chloe said looking into the steel blue eyes. "Of course I do. You are my best friend." Beca said with a small laugh. "No. I meant like... in that way. Do you like me in that way?" Chloe asked making Beca stop and look right into her eyes. "What?" "You heard what I said. Do you? Yes or no?" "Chlo, why are you asking me this?" Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious." Beca just stared at her. "I-I-I" Beca didn't know what to say. She did have feelings for her but for some reason she just couldn't say it. Before she even knew it, she was closer to Chloe than she thought she was. They weren't exactly face to face but Beca was basically sitting on top of her.

"Bec? Chlo? Are you comi-, Wait were you guys?" Aubrey asked with surprise. Chloe and Beca jumped up off the bed. "No. We weren't. Um, wh- Bree what are you doing here?" Chloe asked. "What? I can't come to my friends party and congratulate them? That's a little upsetting." She said walking away from the door. "I'll be downstairs with everyone else. You better be down in five minutes or I'm doing shots without you." Beca laughed. "Let's go." Chloe said walking out to the stairs. "What the fuck just happened?" Beca said with a slight smile to herself.

"Okay everybody!" Jesse yelled walking to the middle of the house. All the people gathered somewhere to hear him. "This goes out to all the Bellas!" Everybody cheered. "They have made history! How about that?!" Again everybody cheered. "They have proven to the world that anything is possible! They showed everyone that girls are just as good as guys! They are full of surprises! Who wants to see some more?!" He finished taking a drink of his beer while everyone clapped and cheered.

Chloe just sat there watching everyone celebrating. She plastered a smile on her face. Beca though, she could see right through that smile.

Beca stared at Chloe from across the room. She could tell that the smile was fake because now that she knows about Chloe's problem, she knows just what to look for. She wants to get Chloe to talk to her. Beca knew better though. Beca knew she is going to have to wait until she knew Chloe was ready.

"Chlo!" She knew she would have to yell louder because of the music and people being so loud. "CHLOE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She finally got her attention and so she waved her hand so Chloe would see her. Chloe walked down the stairs.

"Hey." Beca said as Chloe was sitting down on the chair next to her. "What's up?" Chloe said still keeping a smile. "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come outside with me. The rest of the Bellas are there. Do you want to come with?" Beca said trying not pressure the redhead. Chloe nodded.

They both walk out back. Aubrey walks up to them. "Hey Chlo." She said with a weak smile. "Hey Bree. I'm surprised you are here." She said.

Beca just smiled. "Well a certain Treble told me he was throwing a party for you guys. He invited me." Aubrey said with slight excitement. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and back at Aubrey. "Ohhhh. A certain former Bella likes a certain Treble." Beca said. Chloe laughed. "I do not!" Aubrey screamed. At that moment Jesse walked up to the girls with CR at his side.

"Hey. What you girls talking about?" Jesse asked with his goofy smile. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Aubrey deadpanned and turned on her heel and left for the drinks on a little bar.

"What was that?" Jesse asked. Chloe and Beca just smiled. "Go ask her yourself Treble." CR said breaking the ignorance. He looked at each of the girls around him. "Okay. Will do." He turned and walked to Aubrey. "They totally have the hots for each other." Chloe said. "Got that right girl." CR said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe and Beca were sitting at the edge by the pool. "Hey Chloe?" Beca grabbed Chloe's attention by the sound of saying her name. "Yeah?" "You trust me right?" Chloe moved a little bit closer. "Bec. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You are my best friend." Chloe said looking into Beca's steel blue eyes. Beca shrugged. "It's just... let's talk about this later." She decided to say.

"Stace!" Chloe heard Beca call. Chloe wasn't really doing anything due to the recent event on the bus. She just sat there drinking her beer and watching everyone dance and laugh and smile and shout. Chloe wanted to do all of that she just didn't feel any of the things she wanted to do. All she felt was hurt. Hurt. Depressed. Grey. Dark. Dull. Everything that she felt or saw. Nothing seemed how she used to see it. She doesn't see the cheering, happy, confident, bright, colored things she liked. All the complete opposites.

She stood up and walked into the house leaving her friends behind. No one really noticed. No one except Beca. Beca has been watching her carefully. Not trying to be a creep of course but, trying to be a friend that she was. Beca watched her enter the house. "Stace, I'll be back in a bit." She said walking away without looking back.

Chloe walked up the stairs and back to the room she and Beca were previously in. She opened the door only to find two certain people on a bed all over each other. A Treble and a former Bella. Jesse and Aubrey. They didn't seem to notice her. She walked back out and closed the door smiling and moving on to the next room. The next room was clean. No one there and not one sheet moved from the bed. She walked to the bed and crawled under the blankets.

Beca did the same thing as Chloe. She went to the room next to the occupied one but didn't see Chloe. She went to the other side of the hall and opened the first door. There she was. Chloe. Sitting there under the covers. Beca shut the door quietly. She could hear a few sniffles here and there as she was walking around the bed.

"Hey." Beca said giving a weak smile and sitting down as she was pulling hair away from Chloe's face. "Hi." Chloe said softly. "What's wrong?" Chloe didn't say anything. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it. Do you want me to stay here with you?" Chloe nodded her head. "Okay." Beca said standing up and walking to the other side of the bed just to sit back down and take her shoes off.

Once Beca was under the covers, Chloe flipped over to face her. "Thank you." Beca looked at her with her head tilted. "For what?" "Being here." Chloe said taking Beca's hand. "You're welcome. Anytime. Literally." Beca smiled sitting back against the headboard.

As Beca got all the way onto the bed, flat on her back, she felt Chloe moving a little bit closer. Chloe was asleep. After a few minutes of watching Chloe sleep, Chloe moved to Beca's chest and rested her head. "Goodnight Red." Beca said quietly. She was surprised to hear the ginger respond. "Goodnight." She said. A few extra minutes after that, eye roll...I know, Beca heard one more thing. "I love you." Beca's eyes grew wide. Did she really just hear the redhead say she loved her? She did. Didn't she? She noticed she hesitated and said nothing. "As a friend. Of course. I didn't mean it like that. Sorry." Chloe blurted out. "No. No, it's okay. I just, I don't know. It's just-I just- I don't know." Beca hesitated once again. "So you do. Like me. Don't you." Chloe asked.

The two girls just stared at each other. It felt like forever though. Chloe finally broke the long quiet stare. "Bec?" "I'll be back in a bit. I am going to get a few drinks and bring 'em up." Beca said jumping up causing Chloe to be pushed off to the side and almost falling off the bed. "Sorry." Beca ran out of the room.

 _What just happened?_ Chloe thought to herself. "Damn it." She muttered.

Beca walked in. "Hey! Get in here right now!" She said quickly putting the drinks down. She ran over to the window sill and pulled Chloe back in. "Were you going to jump?" "Bec. It's like twelve feet." Chloe said walking to the bed and sitting down. "You could've landed on your head or broke your neck." Beca said going to pick the drinks back up. "Here." She said opening a beer and handing it to Chloe.

"Chloe, what is going on?" Chloe turned to Beca. Once again there were tears in her eyes. Beca waited. "Well?" "I- it's- it's complicated. I don't want you to get involved." The redhead said quietly. "That's too bad. I already am." Beca said with another weak smile. "Talk to me." She said with a soft voice. Chloe looked down at her drink. "Don't tell anyone?" Beca shook her head. "No one. I promise. Not even Jesse or Bree." "Okay. Let me think where to start." Chloe said taking a drink of her beer. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone leaves me. Hurts me. Breaks my trust. Makes me feel alone. I'm with someone I really like, but I'm in love with a different person. I always have. These two people know this. Even though he knows this, he still wants to be with me. I think to myself, how do I know they won't leave me or do they really care about me. I want to ask them both how I can know these answers, but how do I know if they are telling the truth. How do I know if they are telling the truth that they won't leave. Do they really help me stay happy. They are both the reason I want to stay alive. Except the problem is, I've been wanting to die. Everybody would be better off without me. No one would have to deal with someone who is broken. I would be gone, and everybody wouldn't have to worry about me. I shut people out. I don't make it look like it, but I do. I block their voices and their movements. I'm broken. I'm sorry. It would be better if I was gone. I know how I'm going to do it and when I'm going to do it. I'm sorry. I love you." Chloe explained.

"Chlo." Beca said leaning in with a weak raspy voice. They were close enough to where they could feel each other's breaths along their lips. "Don't be sorry. You can trust me. I'm always here. You know that. I will prove it. I will never hurt you." Beca looked at her, straight into her baby blue eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you are really th- mmmphhmm" Beca cut Chloe off with a kiss. A very passionate one. A soft, slow, beautiful, and meaningful kiss.

Chloe pulled back. "Beca?" "Shut up." Beca leaned back in. Chloe didn't stop her.

Beca pushed her onto the couch more. Chloe on her back. They both managed to keep their lips together. Beca smiled when she heard a moan escape from Chloe's mouth. Beca wanted to hear more. Beca moved the kisses to her jaw. Then her neck. She stopped. "Do you want to keep going?" "Yeah. We don't have to if you don't want too." Chloe said with hope that Beca would also want to keep going. "I do."

Things were escalated quickly. Clothes on the floor. Beca going to Chloe's stomach. Chloe's hand gripping the blankets underneath her while the other holding onto Beca's hair. Moans and groans. Beca loved the sounds Chloe makes. She moved down further. "Bec." Chloe panted. Beca looked up. "You asked for it."

Things stopped. Everything. Chloe opened her eyes. "What the fuck?" She looked around her. Blood. On her arm and all over the bed. All she felt was pain. She was in a room. "Bec?" No answer. She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Beca?" She opened the door and walked out. Music bursting from down stairs. Chloe walked down. She saw Beca and Aubrey standing right in front of the stairs. She tapped on both of their shoulders at the same time. "Who is it?" Aubrey asked turning around at the same time as Beca. Beca looked down. "Chloe?!"

"I'm sorry." Was all Chloe could say before losing her balance. "Chlo." Aubrey said catching her. "Oh shit. Come on, let's get her back up in her room. Hurry. Before anybody sees her, we need to help her." Beca said dropping her drink.

They moved into the same room Chloe was in. "Chloe can you hear me?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy is all. I'm sorry. I don't remember what happened." Chloe said lifting her arm noticing it was where the blood was coming from. "Come on. Let's get the rest of the makeup of this arm and stitch this up. It's pretty deep." Beca said. "Please don't tell anyone." Chloe said quietly. "We won't not now. What is the last thing you remember?" Aubrey asked looking for something to clean the blood off on Chloe's arm. "I can't tell what was a dream or not. Beca did you bring me up here to talk to me?" Beca nodded. "I came up here then you started explaining things. The last thing you said was you were in love with someone then you passed out. So I went down stairs and started talking to Bree about Jesse." Beca explained. "Oh." Beca looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong? Well beside the cut." Aubrey asked with confusion as well. "I just thought something happened. It didn't though, but it's alright." Chloe said with major disappointment. Beca knew it wasn't but decided to let it go because of the look Chloe had on her face showing she didn't want to talk about it. "Okay. Let's just deal with the cut." Beca said looking to Aubrey.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca decided to follow Chloe around at the party. "Chloe." Fat Amy said walking in front of the redhead and the tiny brunette. "You okay? Just wanted to check on you. Also would you like a drink" The tasmanian asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you. It's up to Beca, Beca can I have one?" Chloe said turning her head to look at Beca. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. Fat Amy grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to the bar slowly. Beca giggled but ran to follow the two.

"Here." Chloe said turning to look at Beca and giving her a drink. "Thanks." Beca and Chloe took a drink of both of their beers. "Let me know if you want to leave. Okay?" Beca said quietly and softly. Chloe nodded. "Could we go now?" The redhead asked. Beca took her hand and turned to walk to the door. Until _all_ all the Bellas stopped them.

"Shawshank. Chloe." Fat Amy said. Emily smiled at the nickname Amy has given her. She learned that the blonde calls her that, since freshman year. "Where you going?" Aubrey asked tilting her head to the side a little bit. "I'm taking Chloe home." Beca said. "Wha- are you okay?" Stacie asked. Chloe nodded. "Just tired." The redhead said taking another drink. "Calm down there. We will come with you." Flo said. "No, you guys stay." Chloe said nicely with a smile. "You sure?" Emily asked with much concern in her voice. Chloe nodded. "Okay. Just reach us if anything happens." Aubrey demanded. "Let's go." Beca said taking Chloe's hand once again and walking her out the door of the Treble house. "Thank you Becs." The redhead said after they walked onto the sidewalk. "You know I'm here." Beca said with a smile.

The two walked into the house and walked upstairs to Chloe's room. "I am gonna sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning." Beca turned to walk out the door until she was stopped. "Becs, could you, maybe stay here with me?" Chloe asked nervously. "Yeah, of course. Hold on I'm going to get us some water." Beca said walking out the door then downstairs.

"I'm back." Beca said setting the waters down on the desk next to the bed. She looked at Chloe who was already sleeping. Beca couldn't help but smile at how adorable the redhead looked while she was sleeping. Beca walked to lay on the bed. Once she was on the bed, she pulled the blanket over the both of them. Chloe moved to cuddle with Beca, one arm around the brunettes waist. "Goodnight Becs." "Goodnight Chlo."

 _Chloe was walking around campus, one last time. It's dark and it's late. Maybe eleven or twelve o'clock. "Becs?" She called out. No one. She walked toward the Bella house._

 _She walked in. "Becs?" "In here." She heard a voice, but it wasn't Beca's she knew that. It was a raspy type voice. "You know they all hate you, right. I mean it's obvious. They don't actually care about you. It's just an act. You know that. You just don't want to admit any of this." It was a dark figure in the kitchen making something. "Who are you?" Chloe asked. "Well that, that is for you to figure out. You won't be able to." The person laughed. "You're like blind or something. The could care less if you were gone. I mean it's not like they are going to miss you. There's pills right here in the cabinet. There's a knife right here on the counter. Pick one. You know you want to. Do it. Come on, Chlo. You know it won't hurt them. No one cares. Just do it. One simple swallow. One simple cut. You pick. I've done this. It was easy. I mean it hurt but, I don't have to deal with anything anymore."_

Chloe woke up sweating. She looked at Beca who was laying next to her. Chloe quietly got up. She walked downstairs and in the kitchen. It was weird, there was a bottle of pills and a knife on the counter. She walked up to them and looked at them trying to decide on what to do. _Come on Chlo, be strong._ She thought to herself. _You know that's not going to happen. The cuts aren't working anymore. I mean it's up to you, they still won't care._ She heard the voices in her head. She knew they wouldn't go away until she has done something to hurt herself. She picked up the bottle of pills.

Chloe was thinking about writing a note, but she decided not to a tried to open the bottle. For some reason she was having a hard time doing that, possibly because of how shaky her hands were. She was crying. "Chloe?" Beca looked at her. "Chloe!" "It won't open!" Chloe yelled. Beca ran up to her and tried to grab the bottle. "Stop!" Chloe yelled once again. "Let go!" Beca ignored her. "Chlo, stop!" The brunette yelled. The cap came of the bottle. They both stopped. Chloe looked at the bottle then Beca. "Chloe, don't you dare." Beca said looking at the redhead. Chloe started to put all the pills in her hand and began to bring it to her mouth. "NO!" Beca screamed. Beca hit Chloe's hand causing the pills to fall all around them both. "What did you do?! What did you do!" Chloe screamed. Beca walked up to her and pulled the girl into a hug and they both fell to their knees. "I wanna die. I wanna die. I wanna die." Chloe kept saying over and over again.

After about a minute Beca heard footsteps running downstairs. Everyone ran into the kitchen. "It's okay. It's okay. We are all here. You are not alone. It's okay. I got you. I got you. I'm not letting you go." Beca kept saying. She looked up and saw the rest of the Bellas standing there, crying. "Can one of you call Bree?" Stacie decided to do that. "We should call 9-" "No." Beca said interrupting C.R. "Not now. She doesn't need that. Not yet. We will decide when we see Bree." Beca explained. Everyone nodded or said 'okay'.

"She said she will be here in about twenty minutes." Stacie said running into the kitchen, still crying. "Okay, thank you. Can you all wait outside for her." No one answered Beca. Fat Amy decided to speak for them. "Yeah." Lilly lead them all outside.

The door slammed open. Beca looked up and saw Aubrey. Chloe didn't bother to look at anything but the floor. Aubrey ran to the two best friends. "Chloe." Aubrey said her voice starting to break. "I wanted to die." Chloe said her voice raspy from crying so much. Aubrey covered her mouth. "We should get her in her room." Beca said to Aubrey. Aubrey helped pick Chloe up off the ground.

"I can't believe we almost lost her." Stacie said crying. "I'm so happy Beca stopped her." Fat Amy said looking at her phone. "Are you seriously on your phone right now?" Emily asked with what seemed like anger. "Calm down. I'm texting Jesse." The tasmanian said. Lilly then whispered. Nobody could understand her, well hear her. "I don't know what I'd do without her." C.R said with her arms crossed. "Beca." Emily said. Everyone turned to her. "What about her?" Flo asked. "Beca wouldn't be able to live if she was gone. We all know how they feel about each other. Wait, maybe if we can get Beca to tell Chloe how she really feels about her maybe that will calm Chloe down." Emily explained. Everyone stared at her. "Nice job legacy. Good idea." Fat Amy said proudly. "We have to leave them in a room together. One with nothing sharp or anything with pills or stuff like this. As long as Chloe is okay I will do this." Stacie said. "Okay, so where do we do this?" Flo asked. "We could go to the woods." Lilly said. Everyone heard her that time. "Now why the hell the woods?" Flo asked. "No, that's a good idea my parents have a house in the woods for emergencies. I'm pretty sure this is one." Cynthia Rose explained. "Let's get Bree down here then." Emily said trying to walk upstairs. "No. Not yet. Aubrey is like Chloe's sister give them a little bit." Stacie said. Emily nodded.

"Chloe. Hey what happened?" Aubrey asked trying to get her to look at her. Chloe wouldn't let go of Beca. "Chlo, can you answer her?" The tiny brunette asked. Chloe finally looked up at Beca then at Aubrey. "Bree. Bree." Chloe said as she started to cry harder. Aubrey pulled her into a hug. "I got you. We are both here for you. I'm her. We got you." "I'm sorry." "How 'bout you get some sleep? You need it. Okay? Can you do that? Do you want us to stay here?" Aubrey asked. "No, I know you want to talk to Beca. I'll be fine." Chloe said as she rolled over to lay down. "We will be right outside if you need us." Beca said. Chloe nodded. "Okay."

Beca and Aubrey walked downstairs to the group. "Are we gonna take her somewhere to get better?" Flo asked. "No. If she tries it again we will." Aubrey said. "Beca? You okay?" Beca didn't hear Stacie. "Beca. Beca?" Aubrey had to hit her on the shoulder. "Hm? What?" She asked. "Are you okay?" Stacie repeated. "Oh. Yeah. Just a little freaked out." Everyone looked at her. "Are you sure?" Emily asked. Beca looked at them. She tried holding back the tears that were about to fall again. To late. "No. Not really." Stacie ran up to her and hugged her really tightly. "It's okay. She's okay. We are all going to make sure of it." Stacie said before everyone came in for a group hug. No one has ever actually seen Beca cry except Chloe. This was new territory for the girls to see Beca this upset. Same with Chloe. No one knows what to do.

 _A/N_ I will be making longer chapters now. I hope you all will give me feedback so I know what you all think. If something doesn't make sense or anything just message me. Thank you. Til next time.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you know this is going to work? And why just me? Shouldn't we all be there?" Beca asked. The Bellas all started to bring the food, some drinks, movies, and other things. "Beca it's just for two nights. "As long as she is okay here, then I'm okay with it." Beca sighed.

"Okay, the knives and all the other sharp things are locked away. The meds are in that cabinet, here are the keys. Just keep watch on her. Find a way to help her." C.R. explained quietly as they all watched Chloe walk around and messing with things inside the cabin.

"Why did it have to be in the woods. It's creepy." Beca complained. "Beca Mitchell the badass. Sure." Aubrey scoffed. "Whatever." Beca said. "Oh my God. Let's just go before you both go to war." Fat Amy said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Beca asked Chloe. Chloe stopped and turned around. They both just stared at each other. Eventually Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know either. Want to just relax for a bit, put on a movie?" "You hate movies." Chloe said. It was Beca's turn to shrug. "I mean I will watch them, if you want too. They grabbed your favorite movie." Beca said nervously. "The Notebook? We don't have to watch it if you _really_ don't want to." Chloe said. Beca smiled and went up to one of the bags and grabbed the movie. "Popcorn?"

Both girls sat on the couch. Chloe snuggled up to Beca, while they both ate popcorn. "Becs, thanks." "Chloe. I want to tell you something. I really hope you don't freak out. I'm already doing that on the inside." Beca let out a nervous giggle. "Well, what it is?"

Beca looked at the redhead for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"So, since the activities fair, I had this feeling. When I saw you. Something I haven't felt, a very strong feeling just snapped. Instantly. Everyone kept telling me that it was true, and I wasn't able to believe them because of how nervous I was. But now, I feel it might be good if I told you, given the situation, telling you my real feelings towards you might help. Hopefully it does." Chloe just stared at her. "What feeling? Beca, you are scaring me."

Beca took another deep breath. "Chloe Marie Beale, I'm in love with you." Chloe looked at her. She didn't say anything, this caused Beca to panic.

"Please say something." Beca said as a tear dropped from her face. Chloe just stared at her in shock. "I'm gonna go get some sleep." Chloe jumped up and grabbed Beca's wrist and walked over to her and looked at her for one second before bringing the tiny brunette in for a kiss.

It seemed like both girls completely forgot about the situation when Chloe started to careful lead them both to the bedroom. Which was good, very good. But eventually the situation will come back, everyone knows it won't be that easy.

* * *

"Beca, we should stop." Chloe pulled back from the kiss. "Are you okay?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm really tired, and I don't really think it's a good idea to keep doing, whatever this is." Chloe said quietly. Beca nodded. "That's okay."

"How are you feeling?" The tiny brunette wasn't sure if she should even ask that right now. Chloe shrugged. "I don't know." "That's okay too. Let's get some sleep. I get big spoon." Beca said. Chloe giggled. "Okay."

 _Sorry everybody for the late update. I know it's very short I'm sorry about that too. I'm just trying to keep up with my schoolwork. I hope you all understand. I will try to do my best to keep updating my stories. Til next time peeps._


	7. Chapter 7

"Becs, what does yesterday mean? Like what does that make us?" Chloe asked. Beca smiled looking at the redhead. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked confidently. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" Beca exclaimed. Chloe giggled. "Why are we leaving a day earlier?" She asked. "They wanted to take us somewhere. They didn't tell me where though. Said it was a surprise." Beca shrugged just before they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked as everyone walked along the empty street. "Well, it's supposed to be a surprise but you two are really getting on our nerves." Jesse said.

"We are going to the aquarium." Aubrey smiled knowing that Chloe loved fish. "Really?!" The redhead exclaimed. "Yup. Just about an hour away and we will be there. We will take the bus." Fat Amy said. "Awesome." Beca said taking her girlfriend's hand.

Everyone saw this. "It worked." Emily whispered and her and Stacie high fived. "So, are you together now?" C.R asked with a smile. "Yeah." Beca smiled. "I'm a happy one." Chloe smiled kissing Beca's cheek.

"Oh my God, Beca Mitchell is blushing!" Aubrey gasped sarcastically. Beca looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Oh my God! It's so cute!" Beca exclaimed. Everyone watched Beca in disbelief as the tiny brunette ran up and looked at the sea otters.

"Did you know that she had a sea otter fetish?" Fat Amy asked Chloe. Chloe shook her head as they all walked to Beca.

"Look! Do you see how small it is?! I just wanna grab it and cuddle it! It's so adorable!" Beca pointed. Chloe giggled. "It's as small as you." She said and Beca gasped. "I'm not small! I'm fun sized!" She exclaimed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Look! Sea otters!" She gasped and Beca turned her attention back to the sea otters with excitement. "If I could I would have on as a pet." Beca said with excitement. I wouldn't have a single problem with that. Everyone smiled.

"She's happy." Aubrey said. Everyone nodded. "That's good. No, it's great." C.R said.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe walked into Beca's room. Beca looked up from her laptop with a smile. "Hey, come here." She said moving over and making room for the redhead to sit on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked sitting down next to her. "Just working on a mix. Wanna listen?" Beca asked. "Sure." The redhead said taking the headphones and Beca pressed play.

Beca watched Chloe carefully as she listened to the mix. She liked how Chloe was relaxed and how she swayed her head to the music.

After the mix was done Chloe took the headphones off with a smile and handed them back to Beca. "I love it." She said with true honesty and Beca was able to hear it.

"Thanks." Beca smiled. Chloe nodded yawning. "You tired?" Beca asked. "Yeah, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." Chloe said with sadness and some guilt. Beca furrowed her brow. "Why?" She asked.

Chloe just stared at her. The tiny brunette frowned. "You know what? Just forget that, just go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." She said. Chloe nodded. "Okay." She said.

* * *

" _I'm back." The shadow smirked. Chloe looked at it with fear. "Get away from me." She said looking around the completely empty white room._

" _You don't have to be afraid of me." The shadow said. Chloe realized it was right, but she couldn't help but be scared anyways. "Just leave me alone." She said stepping back. The shadow stepped forward._

" _I feel like you are scared that I will always be there. In your head, you know?" It said. Chloe didn't say anything. "You are right when you think I will be there though, I will always be there in your head. Well, until you die of course. I mean everyone dies at one point. So, once you die, I will to." The shadow shrugged casually._

" _Shut up." Chloe said stepping back once more but the shadow ran up to her until it was right up in front of her. Chloe whimpered._

" _I will never shut up. I'm not supposed to. I'm a voice that owns you. You don't own me. You got that?!" The shadow screamed. Chloe didn't say anything again. "Answer me!" It screamed louder. "Okay!" She yelled with fear as tears ran down her face._

* * *

Chloe jumped awake with wide eyes and instantly she heard Beca's voice. "Hey, calm down. It's alright. I'm right here." She looked at Beca as tears were falling down her face.

Beca put her laptop on the desk beside her bed and pulled the redhead close.

"I'm right here. It was just a dream. Just breathe." Beca said softly.

Chloe had to be honest, she felt safe for once. The voice in her head was gone and she felt Beca was keeping her safe from everything bad in the world, and this was the first thing that made her feel like she was was really cared about, that she was really loved. So, for once she fell back asleep feeling safe and this time she didn't have a single problem.

 _A/N Writers Block right now, can you guys leave some ideas for next chapter? It'd be some help. Thanks. Sorry for the short chapter again, I'm really trying. Till next time._


End file.
